


Sir Crotchgrab, madame Creysalot feat. Pinky n pranks

by renegadeRoyalty



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, and stuff idk tsurugi's mind is a scary place ok?, wow this is a pointless story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadeRoyalty/pseuds/renegadeRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about self control. Or your lack of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Crotchgrab, madame Creysalot feat. Pinky n pranks

**Author's Note:**

> i like kirino  
> he's a coolbean.

You know it's bound to happen, you just can't keep your big mouth shut. But hey, it's Takuto's fault too, right? I mean, he said he wanted to keep things a secret. It woulda been easier if he’d let you at least kiss him or something outside of school, but you couldn’t even do as much as drape an arm around his thin shoulders unless you two are in the privacy of four walls. Talk about a virgin. However, you’d give pretty much anything to be in his room, in his bed, while he’s with, or better, under you, so you put up with it. (All you could do around this time was kiss him, touch him but actually doing it was out of the question. It’s fine by you, even though you threaten to go find another person who would “entertain (cue pointing to your crotch) you”.)  
What drives you insane is that the pink haired bitch can touch him all he wants. When you asked Shindou about it, you got something “blah blah longtime friend blah” in response. Even though it’s your name he moans when you kiss his neck, it’s you he sleeps with at night, the annoying fucker just didn’t give up.

“Ahh~ Shindou, you’re overdoing it!” You find yourself imitating (over exaggerating, to be completely honest here) Kirino, with a mock girly voice and funny gestures. “Shindou, let’s work together”, “Shindou, your bento looks tasty today, can I try some?”, “Shindou, would you like my dick in a box~?”! “Tsurugi, what are you doing?” Aforementioned captain is now standing before you in his pajamas, looking at you, his expression something between annoyance and confusion. “You know what, I don’t want to know.” He deadpans when you open your mouth to speak, then slowly slips under the covers of his bed. You’ve recently made a habit out of sleeping over when you’re not invited, so you take off your shirt and pants and jump into his bed like it’s your own. When he turns around to protest about your brutal ways, you glare at him “He’s still more privileged than me.”. “Is this about Ranmaru again? I’ve already told you, he’s a childhood friend of mine so-“ “Well that childhood friend seems to be looking for a way into your pants.” He gives you a don’t-go-there look and retorts “Tsurugi, give it a rest. Now, if you’ll excuse me, goodnight.” It sort of takes you all of your willpower not to kick him under the covers.  
Next afternoon, as you’re skipping your usual schoolwork, you decide to go and see what your “loved one” is doing and is there any way you can fuck up his plans for today. It’s time for practice anyway, so you sit there, gathering information for Sector 5 as you eye Takuto every once in a while, cringing internally whenever Kirino gets too close. When the menace gives him a hand to help him get up, you intentionally cough loudly enough, Shindou glares at you and you send him a smirk. But today, it keeps getting worse; “accidental” touches, smiles and flattering words are exchanged as you sit there helpless. It gets out of hand when the practice finishes as Kirino puts his arm around Shindou. (That’s as far as it goes, your pink industrial error!) You get up, walk over and yank your boyfriend out of his arms, resulting in a surprised Kirino, a smug you and a pissed off captain.  
“What is the meaning of this, Tsurugi?!” He yells, feigning ignorance. “Cut the act, you know what it means!” You yell back at him. “Shindou, what’s going on?” Kirino butts in (fuck why don’t you just punch the fag in the face is beyond you.) to which Takuto replies “Nothing.”  
“Is there something going on between you and Tsurugi?” “None of your business, senpai.” You smugly retort, but you know you’re waiting for Shindou’s reply. Man, you fuck up badly after it comes.

Now as you lay in your own bed, missing a captain lying next to you, you sigh. Yes, okay maybe he did say that nothing was going on between you two. Ouch, dick move. If you had a heart, that would have hurt. You then did the most logical thing; put your arm around Takuto’s waist and proclaimed that he belongs to you. Looking back, that might have not been the best thing to do. Kirino was shocked, but not as Shindou, who was desperately trying to escape your grasp. When Ranmaru looked at you, you gave him a condescending smirk and pulled the captain even closer “Can’t you see we’re busy, so go be annoying somewhere else!” . “Shindou, what’s the meaning of this?!” “I assure you, I am as surprised as you are. Tsurugi, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked, turning to you. “I thought there was nothing going on between you two!” “T-there isn’t!” Yeah, right. You let him go, and he looked as you questioningly. Turning in your bed now, you cover your face with your hand in a halfassed facepalm. You’ll probably have to say sorry to both of them for yelling “This fine captain ass is all mine, pinky, fuck off.”. And you’ll probably have to say sorry for shoving your hand down Shindou’s pants afterwards.


End file.
